Another Angel for Dean
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Balthazar has taken a keen interest in Dean, and Dean just might return it. A series of ficlets and drabbles.
1. Intrigue

**Intrigue**

In the quiet darkness of the night, the flutter of wings jerked Dean from his sleep. The noise had now become something like a quiet alarm clock. He almost always listened for it, hoping to hear the approach of , however, as he rolled over to greet his angel, there was not Castiel, but Blathazar standing there. Balthazar was leaned all too casually against the far wall of the motel room, his face cast into shadow, but his strong form was impossible to mistake for anyone else. Dean jumped up from the bed and reached toward his gun on the nightstand, but when his ears were met with Blathazar's taunting laugh, Dean realized that it was pointless. His gun was useless against the angel.

Balthazar crooked his finger at Dean, summoning him away from the beds, hoping to not wake the younger Winchester just yet. Dean narrowed his eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips nervously. With cautious steps, he closed the distance between himself and Blathazar, who watched with a shadowy gaze. Dean didn't trust this angel, and he was silently praying that Castiel would show up and get him out of here, but at the same time, he was curious to see what the angel was up to now. Balthazar seemed calm, cool, and collected, despite having Raphael on his feathery ass. Dean stopped when he was a few feet away from the angel, not wanting to get within arms reach, however, Balthazar closed the distance, coming up and grabbing Dean by his shoulders. Dean tried to moved away, panic shooting through him as he realized that he was frozen in place. He just couldn't move. Dean looked up nervously at Balthazar, who leaned in by his ear.

_"I know what you and Cassie do in the dark Dean… And I must admit, I'm both jealous… And intrigued… What could he possibly see in you…?" _Balthazar whispered in a somewhat husky whisper. Dean would have shivered if he could have possibly moved at all. Balthazar was exerting power over him and it was both terrifying and exhilarating. _"I'm going to figure it out soon enough Dean… Just you wait…"_


	2. Powerplay

**Power Play**

_Balthazar dragged his tongue across his teeth, not making a show of it, but not subtly enough for it to go unnoticed. Dean's throat constricted slightly as he took a step backward._

_"Where's your big lumox of a brother Dean, or your boyfriend Cassy? Not here to protect you? Such a shame such a shame…" Balthazar practically purred, a smug grin on his lips. Dean narrowed his eyes._

_"What do you want Balthazar…?" Dean growled through clenched teeth, his whole body tensing as Balthazar stepped rather deliberately into Dean's personal space. He dipped his head in by Dean's ear._

_"I've been thinking about you Dean… Thinking a lot about you in fact…" Balthazar whispered, his lips almost touching the shell of Dean's ear. Dean tilted his head away but Balthazar reached up, gripping the hunter 's jaw and tilting his head back. Balthazar flicked his tongue out and teased Dean's sensitive ear, drawing a shiver from the man. "I've been digging inside your mind for far dirtier things than Castiel ever would… I had no idea that your tastes were so… vanilla, Dean… I had thought you'd be more interesting… However…"_

_Dean tried to back away from Balthazar but the angel quickly wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, holding him in place, pulling him tight against his body. _

_"I think you'll find that being a little more exotic… can be quite fun… I can show you just how fun…" the angel's low and husky voice was both irritating and arousing and as Dean struggled to get away, he felt the warm and silky soft flutter of feathers against his skin. It made his body tingle in ways that only Castiel had ever managed before. "Come away with me Dean… Away from all this fighting for just a night… We can lay on the sandy beaches of Malaysia in the sunset, sip on some pina coladas, and I can… Show what angels are really capable of…"_

_Dean licked his lips nervously, and closed his eyes. He found himself shocked that he was even considering it, and the wrenching desire in his gut to just cut loose and relax was now increasing ten fold. He shook his head and pushed on the angel's chest._

_"No…" Dean insisted quietly, hissing as he felt Balthazar's lips and teeth against his skin, a hard bite bruising him lightly._

_"Your loss…" Balthazar replied quietly. "Maybe some other time…"_

_And then with a soft fluttering of wings, Balthazar was gone, leaving the very conflicted hunter to wallow in his boredom another night._


	3. I Could Never

**I Could Never**

_Dean glanced up, licking his lips nervously as Balthazar approached him again, the angel's fingers brushing over his cheek lightly when he reached out to grip the hunter by the back of his head. Balthazar's strong grip had Dean feeling frozen, unable to fight back. He was so unlike Castiel in the way that he was so confident, and never once thought twice about his actions. Balthazar yanked Dean forward and pressed their lips together in a burning, crushing, powerful kiss. Dean's lips tingled with the feel of it. It was all so surreal, their bodies coming closer together, then pressing tight against one another as they fell into the kiss. Lips parted way for tongue, and their teeth clacked together with the sudden urgency of their kisses. Dean gasped as Balthazar's kiss took the air right from his lungs and left him feeling woozy. _

_The angel broke away rather suddenly, chuckling darkly at Dean's soft whine of protest from the loss. Dean reached up and quickly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, struggling to regain control of his body. All his senses said he needed to stop this before it went any further. The hand print on his arm tingled slightly as he thought of Castiel. Surely the angel knew this was taking place and… And yet he was doing nothing to stop them…_

_"You aren't falling…. Falling in love with me, right?" Dean asked gruffly as Balthazar looked him and his disheveled form over with a vehemently lustful gaze. Balthazar's eyes shot up to meet Dean's as the question was posed and he grew very calm and serious._

_"I could never fall in love for something as impermanent as a human. You'll be gone before I could bat an eyelash. I'm too smart for that… I'm not like your trenchcoat wearing boytoy… I have standards when it comes to my choice in lovers… And you don't meet them." Balthazar said quietly and calmly. Dean narrowed his eyes and shook his head._

_"Get out." the hunter hissed, and in a wingbeat, Balthazar was gone…_


End file.
